World Record Pups: Chapter 9: Marshall and Zuma's Long Night
Chapter 9: Marshall and Zuma's Long Night It was a long, and hard day. The pups each kept trying to break their own individual World Records, and having to re-start again didn't help. It was just as hard as the first time. Soon, the day ended and it was time for dinner again. During dinner, Marshall and Zuma talked about what they could do to try and stay up. They got some ideas, and agreed to keep each other company. Hopefully their plan would work. Soon, it was bedtime for the pups. Marshall and Zuma however, stayed away; all of the others pups could at least try to do their World Records in their sleep, but Marshall and Zuma sadly didn't have that option. "So Marshall, what do you want to do dude?" Zuma asked his Dalmatian friend in wonder. "Want to play Shirazes?" Marshall replied back. Zuma nodded and they started to play. Soon after an hour or so of playing, they decided to go get a drink of water. Once they finished drinking the water in their pup bowls, they went back to where the elevator was. "Hey Marshall, do you want to read something to pass the time?" Zuma asked kindly. "Sure Zuma. I'll get my Apollo Super Dog comic books!" Marshall replied before running to his rig to get them. It took the two pups about two hours to finish reading the comic books, and after they were done, Marshall put the comics back in his rig. "So what now, Marshall?" Zuma asked as he started to feel tired while trying his best to keep his eyes open. "Well, we could play flashlight tag outside!" Marshall suggested. "Okay dude. Let's go!" Zuma said before grabbing a flashlight. Once he and Marshall were outside, they started playing. After what felt like hours however, they both got tired and went inside The Lookout. "I'm so tired! How can we keep ourselves awake?" Zuma asked sleepily. Marshall smiled. "We can dip our heads into cold water... Or warm water. Whatever you want, Zuma!" Marshall replied. Zuma picked the warm water. So, after Marshall filled two buckets with warm water, he and Zuma got ready. "Okay Zuma, on three.... One!......Two!.......Three!" Marshall said before the two pups dunk their heads into the water. When the pups pulled their heads out, the water felt refreshing. "Ahhhhhhh! That feels great!" Zuma said, feeling his body relax. Including his eyes. Suddenly, Zuma realized what had just happened and got sad. "Ah man! I blinked! Now I need to start the blinking record all over again!" Zuma complained before yawning. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Marshall!" Zuma whispered before heading over to his pup bed. "Goodnight Zuma!" Marshall replied back in a whisper. "Well, it looks like I'm the only one up now!" Marshall whispered to himself until he noticed his tail... And began to chase it! Next Chapter: World Record Pups: Chapter 10: No More Records